


some things just make sense (and one of those is you and i)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I'm just tagging it to be safe, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Non-binary character, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i suppose also just a tiny bit of, and some incredibly mild, but it’s hardly there tbh, cause enby!blake is the absolute best, god this will actually give you diabetes, oh and there's a, so you have been warned XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Due to her partner’s time in the White Fang, Yang was used to Blake waking before her even on days when neither of them had to work, but for once this morning she blinked her eyes open to find Blake still fast asleep. Her partner was still curled peacefully on her side, and Yang’s heart melted a little when Blake tugged her arm more firmly around her, pulling Yang closer even in her sleep.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus (mentioned), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	some things just make sense (and one of those is you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really to say—I was just in the mood for some mindless fluff and this is the result—so enjoy!
> 
> Oh one quick note: Blake goes by ‘she/they’ pronouns in this fic (and in any other of my stories that feature enby!Blake), just in case that wasn't suitably clear. Basically she has no problem being referred to as ‘she’ but also appreciates ‘they’ sometimes.
> 
> Lyrics in the title from Still Into You by Paramore.

Due to her partner’s time in the White Fang, Yang was used to Blake waking before her even on days when neither of them had to work, but for once this morning she blinked her eyes open to find Blake still fast asleep. Her partner was still curled peacefully on her side, and Yang’s heart melted a little when Blake tugged her arm more firmly around her, pulling Yang closer even in her sleep.

Making sure to leave her arm there so as not to disturb her partner, Yang carefully propped herself up on one elbow so that she could gently run the fingers of her other hand through Blake’s hair. Her partner’s style had changed quite a bit over the couple of years they’d been together, and Yang took a moment to appreciate the new haircut that Blake had got just a few days ago.

Her partner had left one side longer, soft dark locks grazing her jawline and emphasising her features perfectly, but she’d had the other side mostly shaved in an undercut, creating a striking asymmetry which Yang thought suited her wonderfully. She sighed dreamily, simply feeling immensely lucky to have such a brilliant person to share her life with, and then she forced herself to move before it became creepy, opting to make her way downstairs in search of breakfast instead.

She came back upstairs with two plates of toast, figuring that Blake would wake up soon enough and could just eat hers then to save another trip to the kitchen on a lazy Sunday morning. Sure enough, when she stepped through the door to the bedroom again her partner had rolled over and was stretching, clearly in the process of gradually rousing herself from slumber.

Blake let out a loud yawn, which cracked into a noise of satisfaction as she worked out the tension in her muscles, and Yang was torn between how adorable the sound was and how distracting the sight of her partner's pyjama top riding up was. Blake might not have possessed as much raw power as she did, but her partner was still plenty muscular in a leaner sort of way, and Yang had to keep herself from staring too long at the way Blake's abdomen flexed with the movement.

She cleared her throat instead, alerting her partner to her presence, and Blake looked up at her with the most precious pout that Yang had ever seen. “Where did you go? I missed you.”

Yang laughed. “I was only gone a minute, baby.” She held up the plate enticingly. “I brought breakfast.”

The feigned sadness instantly vanished from Blake's features, replaced by hunger, and Yang handed her the plate without hesitation, knowing how serious her partner could get about food in the mornings. Blake wasn’t normally a huge eater, but she always demolished breakfast in an impressively short amount of time. Yang had found it amusing to begin with, until her partner explained that she often hadn't had time to eat more than one or two meals a day in the White Fang, so she'd learned to take advantage of every opportunity to eat that presented itself.

After that Yang had simply started giving Blake slightly bigger portions whenever she made breakfast, and although her partner never said anything, she knew that Blake had noticed and appreciated it from the way she developed a habit of kissing Yang on the cheek whenever she brought her breakfast in bed. This time was no exception, and as Blake took the plate from her she leaned up to press her lips to Yang's cheek, leaving her face flushed as she pulled away, such a small gesture of affection still making her stomach flutter even after so long together.

* * *

A few hours later Yang stepped out of the shower, sore in a distinctly pleasant manner after a good forty five minutes spent in their small but serviceable home gym. She'd converted the garage into a work out space a month or so back with Blake's permission, and now both of them used it fairly regularly to keep in shape during the periods between missions. It wasn't one of Weiss' fancy training rooms, but it got the job done.

After pulling on a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants, she headed downstairs again, glancing at the door to Blake's study as she passed it, the fact that it was still closed telling her that her partner was still trawling through the paperwork which she'd said she was going to work on as soon as they'd finished breakfast. Blake might have eased up on herself since their time at Beacon, but she was still an impressively hard worker.

Yang quickly made a detour to the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and grabbing a mug from the cupboard. A minute later a cup of Blake's favourite lemon and ginger herbal tea was brewing, and when she was happy that it was strong enough for her partner's taste she threw away the teabag and went to knock on the door of Blake's office. Her partner called for her to come in, and Yang carefully opened the door, making sure not to spill any of the drink onto the carpet which they'd only had put down fairly recently.

Blake was sitting at the desk, focussing intently as she filled out some forms, and Yang couldn't help but smile at the sight of the reading glasses perched on her partner's nose. She still remembered the first time she'd seen Blake wearing them, and how her brain had stopped functioning for a good few moments as she struggled to remember how to speak. It was honestly unfair how her partner made them look both cute and so attractive at the same time.

Yang crossed to gently set the mug down on the coaster which was always left on the desk for this very purpose, and Blake looked up at her, expression softening with gratitude. “Thanks, sweetheart. Sorry, I should be done with this soon.”

“It's fine,” Yang reassured her. “Your work is important, and I love how much of yourself you pour into it.”

Blake sighed, though it was more wistful than sad or frustrated. “Sometimes I still wonder what I did to deserve you.”

Unable to resist, Yang rounded the desk to wrap her arms around Blake's shoulders from behind in a loose hug, a little awkward but nice nonetheless. Her partner instinctively lifted a hand to rest on Yang's arm, and for a beat there was quiet as they simply existed together in the moment. Overcome with a rush of love, Yang pressed a kiss to the top of Blake's head, enjoying the contrast of the soft fuzzy sensation of the shaved part under her lips as she buried her nose in her partner's hair.

“Y'know, I must have asked myself the same question a hundred times,” she said quietly, not wanting to shatter the peaceful atmosphere by talking too loudly. “The White Fang—hell, the whole of Remnant—is so lucky to have such a brave, compassionate, determined person as you.” Blake turned in her chair so that they were face to face, and Yang let their noses brush together before finishing her train of thought. “And I'm so blessed to have such a loving, handsome partner.”

Blake leaned in for a kiss, keeping it soft and tender but lingering for a good while before pulling away. When they separated Yang was surprised to find that her partner's cheeks were pink, a faint blush colouring Blake's face, and she knew it was the use of the word _handsome_ rather than anything else that had got that reaction since her partner was never typically shy about anything else.

Ever since she'd described to Yang how she definitely didn't feel like a boy, but also didn't entirely feel like a girl a lot of the time, Blake had seemed a little insecure. Yang had grown adept at reading her partner over the years, and she could tell from the way that Blake had withdrawn into herself a fraction that her partner was still somewhat apprehensive about how Yang would handle the information.

With everything she knew about Adam, Yang didn't blame Blake for being cautious in the slightest, and instead she made it her mission to show her partner with her every action that there was nothing to be afraid of. She made sure to be just as physically affectionate as always, to drop even more compliments about Blake's appearance than she usually did—especially when it came to the things that her partner had changed as she began to discover herself more—and just to generally be as present and supportive as possible.

Besides, she certainly wasn't complaining about any of the adjustments Blake had made over the past weeks. The earrings which now adorned her partner's cat ears were immensely badass, and she wasn't going to deny that she appreciated how Blake had started wearing tank tops much more frequently either. She absent-mindedly ran her hand lazily up and down her partner's arm, her fingers raising goosebumps in their wake as they trailed lightly over soft skin and toned biceps.

Blake reached up to take hold of her wrist, stilling her movements, but Yang didn't mind as her partner brought her hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles instead. “I love you, Yang. I don't think I say that enough.”

“You don't always need to say it for me to know it, Blake.” It was Yang's turn to blush at the feeling of her partner's lips grazing the back of her hand. “But I love you too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback apart from non-constructive criticism is as always not just welcomed but immensely appreciated and I'll see y'all next time <3


End file.
